


nothing for me (but to love you)

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Headcanon, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Eddie Kaspbrak, Parent Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Song: The Way You Look Tonight (Frank Sinatra), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: Richie, Eddie, and their lives together.





	nothing for me (but to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/), and when looking back through my blog for it, it was near impossible to find. So I'd like to thank not only God but also Jesus, for the fact that I was able to find the link to this drabble of mine amidst stupid DM conversations with [Haley](http://edgelordtozier.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The title from this song is taken from the lyrics of Frank Sinatra's ["The Way You Look Tonight,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gab2Vuz2Nk) which Richie and Eddie are dancing to in the last paragraph.

Richie and Eddie getting married and buying a big house by the beach, moving to Los Angeles after Richie retires from _SNL_.

Richie and Eddie having lots of morning and midday sex while the kids are at school because Eddie is a stay-at-home dad and Richie works flexible hours when he’s not on tour cause he’s a stand-up comedian.

Richie and Eddie sleeping together every night in a king-sized bed cuddled close together and surrounded on all sides by kids, dogs, cats, and blankets.

Richie and Eddie going back home to Derry every year for the holidays and opening presents in the Tozier living room with their five kids and Ben and Bev’s three.

Richie kissing Eddie, long, hard, and open-mouthed, embarrassing their children to pieces before Richie leaves on his latest comedy tour. Richie calling home every night from whatever hotel he’s staying at and smiling to himself, listening to the kids talk over each other and the dogs bark and Eddie try to silence it all while they all talk on speaker phone. Richie coming back with bags and bags of gifts from every city and being nearly knocked over when he comes through the door by all the love that’s been waiting for him at home. Richie and Eddie locking the bedroom door that night and lying alone in bed but doing anything but sleeping.

Richie driving the kids to school in a vintage convertible Eddie has been working hard to fix up and blasting rock music; singing loud and showing off while the oldest blushes profusely in the passenger seat and the younger ones scream along with him. Eddie getting mad because Richie lets the dogs swim in the pool, but then shrieking in laughter when Richie walks out of the pool covered in dog hair. Eddie resting his head on Richie’s chest and playing with his hair on family movie nights. Eddie going on morning jogs with the dogs and Richie sneaking into the shower with him and peppering kisses all over Eddie’s face, making him giggle and blush.

Eddie cleaning his wedding band every morning and Richie never cleaning his to the point where Eddie thinks it might be permanently attached to his finger. Richie and Eddie dancing around the living room to Weezer on vinyl when the kids are at school and Eddie has finally convinced Richie to take a break from writing his next routine.

Richie whispering the lyrics into Eddie’s ear and slow dancing with him to Frank Sinatra on their anniversary. Eddie standing on his tiptoes and taking off Richie’s glasses to kiss him better on the mouth. Richie sliding his hands under Eddie’s ass and carrying him in his arms to their bedroom. Richie and Eddie later, clothed in each other’s pajamas and whispering lazy “I love you’s,” content in the warmth of the life they’ve built together.


End file.
